


Cold Like Space

by contentincatastrophe



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, Gaming, M/M, Sad, Slice of Life, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentincatastrophe/pseuds/contentincatastrophe
Summary: A story of two long term friends, but they know that its only been a couple weeks, so why does it feel like they have known each other forever?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Logarithm of U and I

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story, I hope it is descriptive enough and the grammar is good, and Dream and George don't have channel's btw, and don't really but sorta know each others names.

My quivering body accepts all that is given, the pulse that pulsates at a rate unhealthy bringing my breath to hitch and my pale skin to paste to a further sleek white. Curving around my every turn pulling from each part of my body like a disease, turning me into a paled lump of quivering, shivering, pulsating mess. 

‘I can’t feel this way for someone, who I see every day, let alone you.’ A confession into the air pushes on his breath like a hissing kettle, boiling... boiling... again and again

‘I hope I don’t see you every day, as the pain you cause me is enough to haunt me for the rest of them’ Not too long a voice echoes not out of the still drooling mouth of the other, tears wept, eyes red, not their feeble mouth which can’t contain its fear, but another from the other side of this situation. A room it was in one bed with the man of cold reaction wrapped in warm coating of duvet, but still endlessly in the cold of the night of the space between them.

The other side, being standing tall in retrospect to the slouched lump of beige on the bed’s center, clenched in the hands his face full of colour full of reds, blues and deep orange like a cindering fire, endless in its infernal rage, volcanic in it’s quivering explosive spout, waiting to be released. Not yet rather, just standing teeth gritted, hair scuffled, clothes disheveled, and mood dampened, in the crystalized blue moon light, sparkling his similarly Caucasian look, with hints of sunlight from the many star’s miles away, the sprinkle of contrast on his vibrant jumper of neon shades. The rage of the cold night, the cold that he shows in his veins, being sprung out like a snake striking its prey, instant, furious and unbridled, but the huff of his nose that a noble stallion would neigh, only made him leave rather than rear. He walked out the door leaving the man to shake and wipe his tears away as his face slumped as the makeup of his being ran, not a single sound other then two slammed doors and two shut eyes silence... the cold space between them.

...

...  
‘Hey!’  
...

....  
{Hello} was the simple reply, after the space, the pause, the two of them together, in a voice chat but one silent, muted and lamed in his fashion.

‘How were your dreams?’ The other man who was not muted by speaking affluent in his diction, and with a hearty snicker asked and a simple clacking came from another screen, miles away both in rooms, but distance’s away both staring waiting for not just the other but themselves.  
{As expected, seemly about Dream itself.} He of course mocked, and amused his friend, why Dream was Dream, so why not mock every morning what happened in his ‘dreams’ how rude.

‘That’s good Dream’ Stated George, he was still in a state of soft giggles like a county schoolgirl, and just cleared his throat of his banter filled start clearing his mind to focus, to purpose this relation of the day.

{We are working on the server?} The character of Dream replied his eyes glossing the screen as he heard the attention gripping clearing and tutted his lips to the absent audience as his rhetorical was answered as they both logged in, a normal day, they played hours on end the quieter of the two silent, and George constantly in a state of dramatics, which was entertaining of course, but still how empty it felt to not see his laughing face, his smile lines form, his eyebrows crinkle. That is how laughing works does it not? His rhetoric’s buzzed himself as they got offline for the night passing the moonlight glossed Dream’s eyes to sparkle and like a heavenly influence he unmuted.

‘George, thanks.’ He spoke in a soft curling monotone and gobsmacked was George, why of course they talked but why did it seem so unfamiliar, why did it feel wrong for George his breath hitched, his stomach curled.

‘Love you too! Thanks… c-dream...’ His voice crumbled as he tried to comprehend ended up bolting himself out of the call, he breathed softly, heavy, anxiously, breathlessly. He breathed like it was his last and huffed and held his chest as his heart knocked every rib to awaken making it pound and ache as he covered himself. That was not him to be so abrupt, so wrong, but it was, it was not but it was… it was him, but it could not be. He pulled over himself in sheets and in arms cuddling and stretching himself as he smiled the day being hazy in his mind, but one constant factor. Dream… Dream…. Dream…. His face in full colour and popping like a children’s novel, despite the basic design of the user, it was perfectly incapsulated in George’s mind. At the same time incapsulated was a screaming error, something wrong that was not normal nothing was at all his friend of months felt like they had known each other for years, why was it so wrong.

‘Dream… Dream… Dream…’ His thoughts echoed in a whisper, his mind purred into a symphony of words, and his actions fidgeted he rolled another sliver of cover into his sushi like roll, and just bowed his head and let his eyes blip, as he held himself and looked to the starry ceiling, looking into the space that he felt for his dreams that were wrong but right at the same time.

How curious George was to the Dream surrounded in a nightmarish shroud of penumbra, the deep phantom of night just encapsulating him as he still watched his phone’s blue light buzz into him as he guided it to his bedside and himself in to the covers just slipping under, actually the weather was hot. He pulled it to his stomach and cleared his throat crossing his arms and staying spread like an eagle. His hands still crossed but then let to rest and he watched the wall side he gritted his teeth. How stupid a stammer was how stupid George was… Stupid… Stupid… Stupid… Is what he thought, he could not help but his friend of a couple months irked him, with his content creator like pizazz his deeply rooted anxiousness to flirtation, how it annoyed the quieter of the two. But that did not feel right something was missing, the space between them, not that. That was vibrant by his begrudged attitude, he felt like he knew George, yet did not he felt like he saw himself in George but George in himself. Something was wrong, the space between them of their interaction the space between every word, was wrong. It was wrong, they were wrong.

Something was wrong. Like Schrodinger’s, it was right it could be let go but at the same time something was so close his mind could almost touch it like his fingers would, but it could not be...  
‘Stupid… Stupid… Stupid...’ He echoed his thoughts in a whisper and sighed a yawning sadness, as he lied to sleep, he dreamt as he would but it was wrong but right, and the space between him and George hazed once more as the next day came in the haste of their sleepless, empty night thoughts.


	2. The Coup'detat of Comprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter the day has come and a strange revelation has befalled the friends before they begin their gaming session.

In the spatial difference of morning, as comprehension dawns like the rising pulsating, pushing sun.  
“Ah,” Dream softly said and hissed a soft growl as he pushed his hand to his eyes shielding like a cold-blooded demon of sorts recoiling from the night, he processed himself softly.  
“why was I so mean to George?” his blood reheated in the microwave of his mind as he comprehended his previous night, remembering his words and his attitude, and in yet another tricolon he pondered.  
“why, why why! Would I act like that!” he screamed himself down and held his eyes once more like the previous recoil but in own self-punishment, digging his palms into himself as he lied still coiled in a layer of fabric that he flicked away with a kick after he had quite the rolling tantrum.

Dream after a couple minutes of deep hate to his own mind, his own words, that were just so unlike himself, he should apologise to George… George…. George…

George awoke in his state of wrap, completely red in the face from the tight hugging layer of cotton he had around him, boiling him much like his mind which overviewed his very unlike personality, his very Dream orientated mindset, his very, his extremely Dream like actions, confusing him to a further extent even was just the general memory. Fuzzy despite how iconic it seemed he had been, fuelling interest in their relationship, well… how his mind worded that was wrong. 

“mmm~” he purred and rolled himself off the bed with a smack and his memories almost warped as he saw threw dreams eye, stepped into his shoes in a state of brief change is the computer scream felt his fists clench… ‘stupid… stupid… stupid…’ echoed in his mind,  
“ouch!” he let out as his mind popped the memory into the atoms of background thought, and George shook himself,  
“man dream was so… me last night and I was so Dream, I guess the video was maybe that, I’ll just see what Dream says.” He queried himself and logic swooned him into support of the fractured facts of last night and just made it coherent in the mind mess he was experiencing.

…  
Da-ling, Da-ling  
…

…  
Da-li- Vwoop!

“George!” A rapturous yell came from the other side of the mindless call that George had pressed to Dream, George’s skin crawled like an infestation as in an instant of the yell he pogoed out of his chair into the air and back on it with a crack and slam of the hands.

“Dream what the hell!” he replied his headphones in his lap his chair leaning like Lire and his face a deep salmon pink on the pastel white.  
“Good morning George.” Dream said softer during his wheezed and hearty laughs between the two friends after last night and they both stopped for a moment laughing at each other before the silence fell between them.  
“sorry.” They both cannoned and laughed a little in a softer much more anxious way of each other seemingly both the same in the moment.  
“it’s alright George.”  
“it’s okay Dream.”

“Let’s play…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try and release the next chapter within a day speedrun time. (also sorry about the length this is more abstract)


End file.
